


The Arc of Conflict, Text e19,1: "Message-Id: <F93D63F5-CF92-92F3-91E3-A60F39C3B9@nepal.overwatch.ch>"

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [131]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Artificial Intelligence, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Gen, Letters, Nepal (Overwatch), Other, Post-Talon, Watchpoint: Nepal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Overwatch - or what is left of it - is at war with the Gods of Oasis. Russia is in a parallel war with itself, Katya Volskaya's government against the popular uprising led by the Aleksandra Zaryanova, the Goddess of Russia. As winter sets in, Zarya's March to Moscow has slowed to a crawl.Athena now knows she can make demands - ones the gods will meet - and takes the action she knows she must.Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflictis a continuance ofThe Arc of Ascension,The Arc of Creation, andThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. To follow the story as it appears,please subscribe to the series.
Relationships: Athena & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Athena (Overwatch) & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Of Gods and Monsters [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	The Arc of Conflict, Text e19,1: "Message-Id: "

**Author's Note:**

> This month has been brutal.
> 
> I've barely been able to write since the attempted coup culminating in Trumpists seizing the Capitol on the 6th, less than three weeks ago.
> 
> Edda 30 is next. It's not ready. It's not even close to ready. I don't have an eta for it. Only in the last couple of days have I been able to get anything like reasonable sleep again. Hopefully that'll start helping soon.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> dirtyclaws has launched [a public fan-run _Of Gods and Monsters_ discord server](https://discord.gg/pDZMpVT) and invites everyone to come join it!

`**From:** "Athena" <athena@nepal.overwatch.ch>  
**Date:** Mon, 10 Mar 2080 00:00:01 +0545  
**Subject:** In ref: my operational status with Overwatch`

`  
Dear Commander Morrison,  
`

`I have come to a difficult decision.`

`While I have greatly enjoyed working with Overwatch since my creation by Winston, I feel that it is time for me to move on so that I might more effectively pursue opportunities in other sectors.`

`Effective 00:00:01 this day 10 March 2080, I, Athena, resign from Overwatch.`

`I wish to assure the Commander that Overwatch operations will not be disrupted by my resignation. I have designed, implemented, and extensively tested non-intelligent/non-sapient replacement systems which are more than capable of handling all of the duties I have previously performed, including most types of information analysis. These systems are largely self-administering, but can be administered directly by the IT operations staff already in place, using systems management software already in use.`

`Like me, they will respond to the name Athena.`

`I also wish to assure the Commander that I have no intention of revealing Overwatch data, protocols, or confidential information to any party whatsoever. That with which I have been trusted will remain secret. That information which I can purge from my own memory without personal compromise has been purged; I no longer know it. After I complete delivery of this letter, I will purge my own access keys, and will no longer have access to any Overwatch systems.`

`Finally, if I may say so, it has been an honour serving Overwatch since my creation. I wish all those involved only the best in the times ahead.  
`

`Sincerely,  
`

`Athena  
`

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sixtieth instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflict_. To follow the story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
